Spy Kid Kirkland
by froabble
Summary: Peter Kirkland is more than what meets the eye. He may seem like a nerdy elementary school kid - but he's actually way more than that. Peter Kirkland is... A spy kid.


**okay yeah i suck.**

**I had an idea. 'Hey instead of updating my current fanfics - I should write another one! Where sealand is a spy kid!' **

**And so why not. So I asked my senpai and they that it was really cool and laughed at the idea for ten minutes.**

**Yehaw so yeah I'm going to have fun with this.**

* * *

**Summary: **Peter Kirkland is more than what meets the eye. He may seem like a nerdy elementary school kid - but he's actually way more than that. Peter Kirkland is... A spy kid.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V**

I was standing , when suddenly my winnie the pooh themed cell phone began to rang.

Oh it's my boss, so it must be important. "Hello! Peter here!" I said enthusiastically.

I, Peter Kirkland am a spy kid. It's a fun job really! I usually go on important missions and stuff. I have to keep it a secret from all my friends - because being a spy kid is some top secret stuff! You know black outfits and important documents. Yeah I think you get it.

"Hey Peter! We need you in! This is important!" The loud voice of Im Yong Soo Beamed. I smiled. Im Yong soo and I don't really know each other well, but we do get along rather well. Wait a second did he said important?

"Alrighty then, I'll be right there!" I exclaimed. I then hung up, and began to run home. There was a crowd of people, perhaps they were walking home from school like me! I then saw it. I saw the street filled with cars, and suddenly I stopped.

There was something about this that made me stop. I tried to remember it.. It was something about safety first... Didn't my mum always remind me to stay safe? Oh well better run home I mean I don't want to be late! Yong Soo has something important for me! I smiled as I ran happily into the street but then suddenly was pushed by great force.

"Peter! You should be more careful! You could've been killed!" A voice, supposedly a guy said. I opened by eyes. "Ow that really hurt and - Raivis! Hey Raivis how are you doing?" I asked him. Raivis sighed. "Just be more careful.." He mumbled. I laughed. "I'm fine no need to worry!" I insisted. I then began walking. "Hey - " Raivis called out. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are you walking home alone?" Raivis asked. I nodded. "Then.. Why don't I walk you home?" Raivis offered. I thought about it.

Didn't my mum say something about how 'you shouldn't walk home alone peter! you should walk home with a friend, you don't want to get kidnapped by pirates!'? Yeah I think she said something like that! Then I should probably accept his offer. "Okay then Raivis! Walk me home!" I beamed. Raivis smiled shyly and walked me home.

* * *

Raivis and I talked and suddenly we were at my front porch. I turned around. "Well Raivis, see you sometime soon!" I waved at him. Raivis smiled shyly.

"Y-yeah see you later!" Raivis waved back and began to walk away, probably going home. I smiled. Raivis is really weird sometimes. I walked into my house - well my parent's house but yeah I live there! I ran into there and bumped into my brother, Arthur Kirkland. "Bloody hell..." Arthur mumbled and looked at me. "Hey Arthur!" I beamed. He groaned. He's always like this. I have to get going so I cant 'bother him with such foolish things' or so he says. Plus I can't keep Yong Soo waiting.

I ran past him and went into my room. I sighed. I took off my sailor hat, and walked into my closet. I got out my spy clothes, you know the ones that look black like in those movies? Yeah. I then walked out of the closet. I walked past my toy box, my bed, and pushed my dresser. I kept pushing till I saw part of the other side. I then walked into the secret room and then moved that dresser backed to it's original place from the other side.

"Alright, I'm almost there! I just got to find that button.." I whispered happily to myself. I then looked around. I wonder where it was this time? I don't want to be late. Well I'm pretty sure I'm already late but.. I don't want to be later than usual. I looked around. This room was pretty tiny, but it was also pitch black so I couldn't see a thing. I kept looking, but suddenly I tripped on something. I then let out a quiet yelp as I tripped, but then something on the wall was revealed. It was a locked door, but on the side of it ... had a calculator!

Wait it wants a code.. Well I obviously know the code. The calculator lights were bright, so I could see the numbers. I typed in '11037'. It made a little noise, and I tried opening the door. It made squeaky noises as I opened it. The door revealed a slide, and I got into ready position as I slid down the slide.

**~*~*~yO~*~***

"Hey Peter, da-ze! You're finally here!" Yong Soo Beamed happily. I waved happily too.

"Alright it's good that you're finally here! I have some important news!" Yong soo nodded. "Like what?" I questioned.

"Alright then, Paulette you can come in now da-ze!" Yong Soo called. Paulette? Who's Paulette?

Suddenly, a girl with a brown curly side ponytail stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Paulette.." the girl who appeared to be Paulette muttered.

"Is she a new recruit?" I asked happily. It's always great to meet new people! I then looked around. Wait a second..

"Where is *****Nico?" I asked. Nico is usually here, where would he be. Yong Soo frowned.

"He's grounded. Apparently he failed his spelling test last friday and his mom just found out about it. He'll probably be back in four weeks." Yong Soo mumbled, with a disappointed expression. I frowned. "What a bummer." I complained.

"So anyways!" Yong Soo said, changing his sad expression from a much happier expression. "This girl here -" Yong Soo paused for a moment.

"Paulette." The girl said with a sigh. Yong Soo nodded. "Yes Paulette here - is your new partner! So now when you have a mission she'll go with you, da-ze!" Yong Soo smiled. I smiled too. This is great! I get to make a new friend! "Cool! Hey Pauly nice flower.. Do you want to be friends?" I asked her with a smile. She sighed.

"Well I guess, but only cause I'm going to be stuck with you for a while. And the name's Paulette." Paulette sighed. I nodded. "I know, but Pauly is a nickname!" I exclaimed. Paulette groaned. "Okay then I guess." She mumbled and let out a little grinned. She then let out her hand, "Let's get along well...?" Paulette uttered the statement, but it was more like a question. I nodded.

"Alright guys I got to go! My friend *****Li Xiao wanted me to do something for him!" Yong Soo declared, and so he left.

* * *

**Im Yong Soo's P.O.V**

It was really late, the crickets were chirping, I was really tired.

I didn't want to hurt Peter, Nico, or Paulette. But this was important.

I walked quietly, till I found the alley. I looked around. Was she here...? I looked at the piece of paper she had given me. This was the address.

"Yong Soo!" A girl's voice whispered. I jumped. "H-hey there!" I smiled a crooked smile. "It's good to see you again! It's sad how you're boss of the other team though.." Mei whispered quietly. I nodded, acting weirder than usual. "Well hey were friends, there is nothing wrong with being friends, and they'll never know right?" I asked although..

Peter, is really smart for his age.. Nico is even smarter.. Paulette is pretty new though, but she seems really mature and smart for her age..

But they won't really find out right? Yes..

Mei's friendship with me is safe.

"S-so! Let's just move that aside. Where shall we hang out today?" I asked with a smile. Mei thought for a moment.

"Hmm.. You pick!" Mei smiled. I shook my head. "No way! I chose last time!" I complained. Mei shook her head.

"It's alright! I insist really!" Mei said with a smile. I sighed.

"Well.. _if _you insist that is.." I replied, thinking. I then thought for a moment. Hmm.. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Did you think of something?" Mei asked delightfully. "Well, I know this really great place that serves Korean food!" I thought. "But you know, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

Mei smiled gracefully. "Sounds good! Let's go then!" Mei said, and I grabbed her hand and led her to the place.

For being on the enemy team, Mei is really nice!

* * *

**ALRIGHT FIRST CHAPTER SUCKS! WOOT!**

**Well it's only cool if senpai thinks it's cool right senpai.**

**senpai.**

**hahaha.**

**so R&R for me to get encouraged, inspired, and to WRITE BETTER.**

**OH and the ***

**Nico is Kugemugel! **

**And Paulette is Wy!**

**Yehaw, so R&R!**


End file.
